Riding the Dawn
by Sparkling Grey
Summary: Twilight fan Sam Pullar ends up in the middle of her favorite book. But why does so much of it seem like it's happened before when she's seeing it in a different way? And what about the dreams she's been having, and all the other mysteries surronding her?
1. You've Got to be Kidding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… Or Alberta.**

**A/N: For those who don't know, Alberta is a Canadian province. It has a lot of prairies, tons of farmers, and lots of cows.**

I blinked my eyes a few times, taking in my surroundings. It looked nothing like my small home town in Alberta. It was much to green, a change from the dead brown of autumn. But the grass was soft, and rather comfortable to lie on. I stood up. Just because it was comfortable didn't mean I wanted to lie on the ground.

But something other than the grass caught my attention. Amidst all of the green, the grey pavement of a driveway stood out. Maybe someone who lived at the house that it would lead to could help me, tell me where I was. I followed the pavement to a very nice looking house.

I searched for any sign that anyone was there. I didn't see any cars, or people outside, but I did see a light on, and the back of someone walking out of the room. In my happiness I raced towards the door. Perhaps I would tell them that I was going to visit family, and I got separated from my parents. Maybe I could use their phone, and call someone to pick me up.

I knocked on the door, and someone answered almost as soon as I had put my hand back by my side. The boy who answered the door looked eerily like Robert Pattinson. I opened my mouth to tell him what I had planed on, but then I realized something.

I _couldn't_ be here. This was most definitely not Alberta, not my small home town where I had been only minutes before. I ran over everything in my head quickly. Then I mentally slapped myself. I could think about that later. Right now I needed to ask to use their phone. I opened my mouth to ask, but he spoke before I did.

"Carlisle," He called, much to quiet for anyone to hear if they where on a different floor. I guessed that the person he was calling was in the next room. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

He seemed calm, but his face said different. It showed the tiniest bit of shock. Then he spoke to me.

"Er…Come in," He told me, seeming unsure. I felt the same way. I remember that I shouldn't go into stranger's homes, but, for some reason, I felt that I could trust him. I stepped into the house and looked around as he walked away. As I was looking, a girl came up to me, although, it seemed much ore like she danced over. She was wearing very nice, but expensive looking clothing and her black hair was short and spiky.

"Hello," She greeted me happily.

"Hey," I replied, my voice betraying little emotion as I tried to figure everything out. She frowned a little, and I guessed that she had wanted me to be somewhat happier. But she seemed determined to get me to talk to her.

"So, what's your name?" She asked me.

"Samantha Pullar. I prefer Sam, though." I told her, saying the same thing I had told everyone who had ever asked me that question. "What's yours?"

"Alice Cullen." I stared at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing, and she frowned again.

"What?" She demanded.

"Yeah…. Right," I said once I had gained control of my self. Some more people, who I guessed lived here too, were peeking around corners, watching me and 'Alice'. "And I'm John Lennon. But, really, who are you?"

"Alice Cullen." She said again, and I searched her face for any sign that she was joking, or just being a jerk. I found none. As the boy who looked like Rob Pattinson came back, something clicked. The sudden green, the boy, the nice house, the girl. It suddenly made sense I knew where I was, and that meant that this was a dream, that I had gone crazy, or that _it_ was _real_.

I looked at the boy while I was thinking this, and he nodded at me. Not acknowledging me, but answering with a yes. And he had nodded when I had thought the last option.

I felt like laugh and barfing at the same time. In the end, I settled for fainting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Wait…. What?" A feminine voice asked, sounding confused.

"I'll tell you later." Edward answered.

"When's she going to wake up?" A different boy asked.

"Soon, Emmett. I think she might be able to hear us now."

"She can." Edward told them.

"She's stressed." I guessed that this other male voice was Jasper. His voice sounded farther away than the others, as if he were standing outside the room.

"You would be, too." I muttered, as I opened my eyes, only to shut them again as the light above me shone straight into them.

"Hey! She _is_ awake!" Emmett boomed. I cringed. He was rather loud.

"And partially deaf, thanks to you." I murmured, as I sat up. "Um… So…. What's going on?"

"We don't know." A man confessed. I guessed that he was Carlisle. "You might know more than we do."

I thought about this for a moment. I didn't think that I knew anything important that they didn't.

"I don't know, either." I admitted. "One second I was at home, and the next I was here. And I really don't know how I, or anyone else, could be in High River one moment and Forks the next." Emmett looked at me, puzzled.

"It's in Canada." I told him, and he looked less confused. I turned my head to look at Carlisle. "Do you know anywhere that I could go? If I don't know how I got here, I don't think that I'll be able to figure out how to get back anytime soon." He seemed to think about this for a moment.

"She could stay here." Esme suggested. There was a pause, in which everyone looked at Alice, who had a strange look on her face. Then she looked normal again.

"It should work. I don't see anything bad happening."

"What about _them_?" Rosalie demanded. "They're already keeping an eye on us because of Bella. We can't tell anyone else, or we'll all be dead. It's already not much of a secret. Why let anyone else know?"

"She already knows, Rose." Edward pointed out.

"And I don't see the Volturi coming for a while." Alice piped in. "And if I do, then we could find somewhere else for Sam to go." Rosalie opened her mouth to argue, but Carlisle spoke then.

"Why don't we leave it up to Sam?" Everyone looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"I guess that it would work," I said, pausing a bit between each word, trying to find the best way to say it. Rosalie already didn't look too happy, and she walked off. "But I don't want to be an inconvenience." Esme smiled at me.

"It's not a problem."

_Well,_ I thought, _this should be interesting._

**A/N: So, did you like it? Or was it awful? I know it seems a lot like all of the other stories with the same plot, but, trust me, this is just a build-up for a twist, and I think you guys might like it a lot after that.**

**If I get five reviews, I'll start on the next chapter right away. Otherwise, it should come out sometime during the week.**


	2. The Pack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I had only spent a week with the Cullens before I felt like I belonged there. Well, for the most part, anyways. Jasper always kept his distance from me, although I knew he was just trying to keep me somewhat safe. But we weren't as close as I was with Emmett and Alice, who where the ones who made me feel the most like I was family. But then there was Rosalie.

The two of us didn't get along. She didn't like that I was here, and I felt that she was just … ugh. Edward and Bella were fine, but we weren't super-close or anything. Carlisle and Esme were awesome, but not quite like real parents, but more like an aunt and uncle you've met for the first time – they care, but they aren't going to be really sad if they never saw you again.

But, all the same, everything had been going rather good, and I reflected on that thought as I sat on the couch. But then, Alice had her blank look. I just stared at her, preparing myself for the new that the Volturi was coming to check on Bella, and I'd have to become a hobo for a week or two.

Her face began to have emotion again, but this time, her face filled with shock and anger, and worry filled me. But I had not expected what she had said, but I knew it was bad when Edward raced down the stairs before she spoke.

"Victoria." She whispered, and the rest of the family burst into action. Edward ran out of the house, to get Bella, and everyone else hurried out to track Victoria. While everyone was so worried, I was just confused. Edward and Bella were already engaged. Victoria should have already been dead, or, at least, have her newborn army. Something wasn't right. I didn't know what I should do, and visions of Victoria becoming hungry while she came here, to find Bella, but finding me instead ran though my head. Alice must have seen something like that happening, because I was quickly picked up, and the air raced past me as Alice took me to what ever spot she'd seen was safe for me.

I thought I'd be going somewhere where she wouldn't bother going, maybe a random store. I hadn't expected me to be left at the La Push border with Bella, as I saw Edward run off with Alice towards the rest of the family to help track. I looked towards Bella, and she took my hand and led me into the reservation. That was one of the things I didn't like. I was twelve, not two. But from the way they acted sometimes, you'd think that I was. Everyone but Bella was around a hundred years old though, so I guess they had an excuse.

We ended up at a door step, she knocked on the door and Jacob answered. Bella only had to say 'Victoria', although she said it rather shakily, like she was trying not to break down, before Jacob ran off to phase. Billy came out to ask Bella what was going on, and invited us in, but he was looking at me the entire time, and it wasn't hard to guess that he was wondering who I was.

I, like Bella, was extremely scared the whole time, and we sat on the couch silently until Jacob came back with the news that they had caught up to her, quickly adding that everyone was fine… except Victoria.

Bella thanked Jacob and Billy.

"Wait," Jacob said, looking at me with the same curiosity that Billy had, making me feel like a freak. "You can't go yet. Sam wants to talk with you guys, all of you."

I didn't have a clue what they wanted to talk to the Cullens about, but I followed after Jacob and Bella to the border as large teenage boys joined us, crossing over to stand by Emmett.

"It's not what you think, Sam" Edward said, and I looked up at him, confused. What _was_ I thinking that wasn't right? I looked over at the werewolves. Oh, right. Alpha Sam, not me. Sam raised one eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Then what is it?"

"She's…" Edward paused, thinking of the right word to use. "Well, not prey. We don't really know, other than that." The boys on the other side of the border looked at me.

"Uh… I'm a girl?" I told them, unsure of what they wanted me to say. Edward sighed at something that was thought.

"Sam, I don't think that she would-"

"But what if she does?" Sam cut him off.

"She won't." Alice cut into the conversation.

"But-"

"Sam, are you going to tell anyone?" Carlisle asked me, interrupting Jacob.

"No," I said simply, and he raised his arms for a moment in a way that seemed to say 'there you have it'. A few of the boys mouths dropped open in shock that he would believe that so quickly without any proof. Sam opened his mouth to voice their opinion, but I was quicker than him.

"I'm not going to say anything to anyone, okay?" I snapped at him. The looks I saw then were a mixture of shock and glares, as well as a chuckle from our side of the border, which I guessed came from Emmett, earning us more glares. Sam's expression was one of the surprised, but he sighed in defeat all they same, but I knew that it wasn't the end of it.

With the end of the conversation, we left. Emmett held out his hand for a low high-five.

"Nice," Was all he said, chuckling again.

It was then that something strange happened. It was like a memory, but not quite. It was more of the way that you would recall something that happened in a book, one of the little-known facts you had picked out. It was simple, a voice, chuckling like Emmett had done, with mostly the same tone, but a different voice, although it was also male. _Wonderful,_ it said.

It wasn't the memory that shocked me, but the way I reacted to it. I wanted to hear the voice again, although I didn't know why, but I felt that I _needed_ to hear it again. I somewhat identified the feeling, and it was from a book I had read. The book, in fact, that's universe I was now part of. I had been reminded of _New Moon_, and the way that you could imagine Bella felt about hearing Edward's voice.

But I had no one like Edward, and I never had. Or did I? After all, I had felt it…

**A/N: As always, I would love reviews. **

**I'm sorry if these first few chapters end up seeming slow to you, but there are some things that I think need to be set up before I start really getting in to the plot. That, and, I love dropping foreshadowing.**


	3. The Rolo Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

"What's up with that Rolo guy?" I sighed.

"Emmett, his name is _Frollo_. And what do you mean?"

"Why's he singing to his fireplace?"

"Because he's got a thing for Esmeralda."

"So? You don't see me singing to fire about Rose,"

"Thankfully," I laughed. We sat in silence for a while longer, watching _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. But, of course, Emmett broke the silence quickly.

"Have you noticed that the first four letters of Esmeralda spell Esme?" I turned to stare at Emmett, an odd look on my face.

"What?" He demanded. "They do!"

"That was _so_ random," I told him.

"But they do!"

"So?"

"It's just funny when you think about that Rol-"

"Frollo," I corrected him, and he gave me the same look I had given him earlier.

"Whatever," Emmett said. "It's weird when you think about 'Frollo' singing about how he's got a thing for someone whose nickname could be Esme."

I ignored his comment and kept watching the movie. Or, at least, I tried too. Since the day I heard the voice, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted, _needed_ to know whose it was. How I'd heard it. Why it meant so much to me. I thought about it, trying to figure it out for what seemed like seconds before the movie was over.

"Emmett, what time is it?" I asked, yawning, as I looked out the window into the black night.

"Uh… Two."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We were watching the Rolo man,"

"Ugh." I walked away, saying good night, towards the room I had been given. I was too tired to bother changing into the pajamas that I had bought, so I went straight to bed, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_I sat on a bench in a garden beside a laughing faceless man._

"_Wonderful," He chuckled, and I rested my head on his shoulder._

"_Very," I agreed as he leaned over to kiss my forehead._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_I walked down a hall beside different faceless man, my head down towards the floor._

"_I can't believe this," I told him, shaking my head. I lifted my head up to examine my surroundings- my new home. I saw the earlier faceless man walking towards my brother and I. _

"_Who's he?" I asked my elder brother. He followed my line of vision towards the other man._

"_Oh, that's – "_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

I woke up as the morning light shone through my window. I sighed. I had heard the voice again, and I almost had a name to put with the voice. But now I had two mysteries – I had recognized the man from my second dream as my brother. But I was an only child, so it wasn't possible that I had a brother.

But, then again, my being here wasn't possible. If I wasn't here, with the Cullens, I wouldn't give either of the faceless men a second thought. But I _was_ here, and I couldn't get either of them off my mind.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sam?"

"Come in," I said, sitting up. Esme opened the door, and walked in.

"Do you have a moment?" She asked me, and I nodded.

"I was wondering if you'd be comfortable staying here for Edward and Bella's wedding. We don't want to bring attention to us when we leave soon, and if you came…." I nodded, understanding. If people saw me at the wedding, and then we left soon after, people would pay more attention, maybe thinking I was kidnapped, or something of the sort.

"Yeah, that'd be fine with me." Esme smiled at me.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Nah, I'll get something myself. You can focus on the wedding decorations and stuff." She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

I got out of bed, and walked over to the closet, picking out blue jeans and a green T-shirt to change into. Quickly brushing my hair and putting in a ponytail, I left the room. I didn't have much to do after I ate, so I decided to go talk to Carlisle – maybe he'd have a book that I could read. Edward was walking out of his room, which wasn't too far from mine, so I asked him where Carlisle was. He paused for a moment, probably reading his mind to find out, before I was told Carlisle was in his study.

I walked towards the study, and knocked on the door. Carlisle answered, and I asked him if he had any books he wouldn't mind me reading. He nodded, and invited me in to look at the books that he had on the bookshelf in his study. I walked in, and saw something that, for some reason, seemed important to me.

It was a painting of four men, three with red eyes, and one was Carlisle. It was as weird, but as important, as the voice. But it was different. When I looked at it, I was scared, but at the same time, the painting seemed to remedy itself by making me feel safe. I was so caught up in the painting I completely forgot that Carlisle was still there until he spoke, as Jasper and Edward came into the room. Carlisle pointed to the red-eyed men in the painting.

"They are –"

"I know who they are." I cut him off, my voice shaking as the painting began to make me more frightened, although I still didn't know why. I could feel Edward and Jasper's gazes on me, Jasper trying to figure out why I was so scared, and Edward trying to figure out why it made me so scared.

In the back of my mind, the three pairs of red eyes sent a message. A message that once I realized it, I nearly broke down and cried, but my eyes widened instead.

A message of death.


	4. Headache

**A/N: Just so no one gets confused, after the time-skip, it's when Edward and Bella are coming back from after their honeymoon. **

**Sorry that it's so short, but there's not really much that I can think of for this chapter. It is what it is, but the next one should be longer. **

**On the subject of the next chapter, there'll be another time-skip. The start of the next chapter is around when Bella's done becoming a vampire. There's not much that would be exciting during Bella's pregnancy, because while everyone else isn't sure what's going to happen, Sam know what's probably going to happen, so it's just pretty boring, and there wouldn't be much to write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I banged my head on the table.

"This. Makes. No. Sense." I said between bangs, leaving my head on the table. After I saw the painting, I told them both about the faceless men, and they'd been helping me to try and figure out what was going on.

"Not yet," Edward said, "But it will. We only have so much to go on at the moment."

"Is there anything else that happened?" Jasper asked me.

"Uh…" I thought back, "Nope." He sighed, and we all thought for a few more moments.

"My head hurts." I mumbled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was lying on the couch, bored out of my mind when the door swung open, and Edward and Bella came in. I lifted up my head to look at Bella, and was shocked. _Holy Crap, she's big, _I thought, and Edward glared at me. _ Sorry, Edward._

I sighed. This would be interesting.


	5. A Bad Case of Pure Creepy

**A/N: Just another reminder about the time-skip. So Bella's a vampire now, Renesmee's born, Jacob's imprinted on Renesmee, and all that stuff.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Twilight, then pigs fly. … *crosses fingers for a pig to start flying soon* I also don't own part of the conversation in Sam's POV, nor do I own the way it was described. It was copied from pages 625 to 627 in Breaking Dawn. I do, however, own Sam's thoughts about the conversation and her reaction.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

After Renesmee had been born, and Bella changed, all of the attention shifted towards them, and away from the mysteries that surrounded Sam, leaving only her still wondering, as no one else seemed to care anymore. However, Sam, too, was interested in the half-vampire child, and when Irina would see her and go to the Volturi. She tried her hardest not to think about what would happen, though, as not to chance Edward finding out. And what if it was wrong? There was no need to get everyone worried only to find out that the bad things would never happen.

And so she tried to go with the flow. She found Renesmee very interesting, although she never got to be with her much, as Jacob, Rosalie, Bella or Edward always seemed to be doing something with her. The only problem came when Jacob invited Charlie over. Renesmee already had a story as to why she was there, but the same thing wouldn't work for Sam. So, for a day, she became Renesmee's adopted sister, and everything was good again.

Until she found out that what she had thought was going to happen, did, and Irina saw Renesmee, and then ran off.

From there it all went rather quickly, blurring together in Sam's mind, so she would be unable to recall it later. One second Alice dropped a vase when finding out that the Volturi was coming, the next she and Jasper were gone. And then covens and nomads started showing up. From what she knew, Sam should have been fine. The Volturi would stop, and have no reason to destroy the Cullens and her.

But with her there, too, would it go the same way? She was the second human to be in on the Cullens secret, so she wouldn't expect them to be fine with that. Maybe if it were just her, they'd be fine, let off with a warning that Sam would have to be changed sooner than later. But, with Renesmee _and_ her….

She gained some hope when all the nomads and covens that had come where convinced to stay. Perhaps things _would_ be fine, and there was no reason to worry. For a while, she stayed fairly calm, having gained some hope and forgotten about the things she had thought so hard about only a few weeks before. Until, that is, two unexpected vampires showed up one day.

**Sam's POV**

I sat in the over-crowded living room, feeling uncomfortable, knowing that Eleazar was watching me again. He didn't seem all that weird… except that he looked at me a lot. Not in a really creepy way, but almost like a scientist would look at a living animal that was supposed to be extinct for thousand of years. Other than that, I was calm, and trying to tune out the hum of noise that came from those surrounding me, when Carlisle spoke.

"Did Alice send you?" Carlisle asked someone, his voice unsure, and slightly upset.

"No one sent us," a deep, whispery voice answered. A shiver shot down my spine when I heard the male's voice. _Where have I heard that voice?_ I asked myself.

Everyone but I had gone into the front room to see the newcomers, but no one was talking except for Carlisle and the newcomers themselves. I was still sitting in the living room, sitting up a little straighter than before, and trying to listen to the conversation.

"Then what brings you here?" Carlisle responded, his voice wary.

"Word travels," a voice just as feathery as the first answered him, and I shivered again. "We heard hints that the Volturi were moving against you. There were whispers that you would not stand alone. Obviously, the whispers are true. This is an impressive gathering."

"We are not challenging the Volturi," Carlisle said in a strained tone. "There was been a misunderstanding, that is all. A very serious misunderstanding, to be sure, but one we're hoping to clear up. What you see are witnesses. We just need the Volturi to listen. We didn't –"

"We don't care what they say you did," the first voice interrupted. "And we don't care if you broke the law."

"No matter how egregiously," the second inserted.

"We've been waiting a millennium and a half for the Italian scum to be challenged." I found myself shaking angrily, although I didn't know why. "If there is any chance they will fall, we will be here to see it."

"Or even to help defeat them," the second added. Their voices where so alike that I had to listen extremely closely to tell them apart, and I was getting a headache from doing so. "If we think you have a chance of success."

"Bella?" Edward called in a hard tone. "Bring Renesmee here, please. Maybe we should test our Romanian visitors' claims." I stopped shaking with one last violent jerk. Deciding to do something somewhat productive, I got up and grabbed a rag and some cleaner from a closet in a hallway, and walked back, finding a vase at the back of the front room to clean.

"Well, well, Carlisle. You _have_ been naughty haven't you?"

"She's not what you think, Stefan."

"And we don't care either way," the other responded. "As we said before."

"Then you're welcome to observe, Vladimir, but it is definitely not our plan, as _we_ said before."

"Then we'll cross out fingers," Stefan began.

"And hope we get lucky," Vladimir finished. A loud _crash_ sounded as I started shaking again, and all heads turned back to look at me. I, too, looked back for the source of the noise, and found nothing that had broken. Looking down at my feet, I noticed broken glass spreading out over the floor. Oh, that was me.

"And I liked that one, too." Esme muttered, going off, to get a broom, I presumed.

"Sorry," I muttered to no one in particular as I left the room.


	6. Change

**A/N: I know that the story might seem like it's going a little fast right now, but this **_**should**_** be the last time I just sum up what's happened. Honestly, though, not much is going on with Sam, except worrying and avoiding the Romanians. That, and I just want to write my favourite parts. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**3****rd**** Person**

After her bizarre reaction to the Romanians, Sam tried to stay away from them, and so she spent most of her time alone, away from all of the vampires until the day the Volturi were to come. Although the Cullens told her that she could stay behind, find some where else to go, that she didn't have to die with them, she refused, and insisted on going with them when they went to the clearing, to wait for the Volturi.

When the Volturi were in sight, she took her spot next to Esme, standing as tall as she could without looking stupid. If she was going to perish, she may as well do so looking unafraid. Oh, Sam was afraid. She was extremely frightened, and if there were a way to prevent everyone from dying, she would try and make it happen. She could leave, and let herself live, but she wouldn't be able to bear life knowing that she had ran away while her friends died. No, she thought that it would be better to die with them, and to do so unafraid. All hope for being calm was gone, but she could do her best to look like it.

The Volturi, with their guard and witnesses came. Sam was expecting them to keep going forward when they were only about a hundred yards away. But they stopped, and gasps could be heard from numerous places from their direction, and many of them had shocked looks on their faces.

They were all looking at something, or some one. From where they were looking, Sam guessed that there was something shocking about Esme, which she couldn't see anything, or understand why it would make the Volturi stop, or… or it was something about her. Yes, she was a human, but that didn't seem like such a big deal, not big enough to make them all stop.

And then Aro said something that would change Sam's life.

**A/N: I know I'm mean, stopping it there… But it's the only way I can get reviews. Because, I really want reviews, and I'm not posting the next chapter until I get one. I'm only asking for one person to review, but more would be nice. If I get more, I'll want to update faster, you know. But, really people. Please review.**


	7. Going Home

_And then Aro said something that would change Sam's life._

It was only one word, said as a question, but it would change the course of Sam's life.

"Didyme?"

Then her mind began to race, trying to think of what to say back. She couldn't be Didyme. Didyme was dead…

But she recognized Aro's voice and his appearance from somewhere other than the painting… Could he be one of the faceless men from her dream? And she knew the slightly offended looking man beside him, too. _Marcus_, her mind said. It could have been _his_ voice she had heard, as Aro's didn't sound like it. But Marcus didn't seem like he would say anything, so there was no way of knowing.

_But even if I'm not her, maybe they won't hurt them_. Sam thought, thinking of the Cullens and their witnesses.

"Yes," She answered, and Esme gasped beside her. "… I think." She added more quietly, unsure.

**SPOV**

Caius gasped as Aro asked me to go back to Volterra with them. Not a shocked gasp, but an angry gasp.

"What?" The white-haired vampire hissed. "We have no proof that she's –" Some one cleared their through, interrupting him.

"I do." Eleazar said, offering his hand to Aro, regardless of the fact they were about a hundred yards apart. Aro nodded, inviting him forward, and so Eleazar walked towards the Volturi and their guard.

Aro took Eleazar's hand, reading his thoughts for a few moments before letting go. Eleazar backed up, towards the rest of the witnesses.

"Hm," Aro said. "Interesting." Then he looked at me.

"Would you like to come with us?" I opened my mouth to talk, but Caius spoke first.

"What?" He hissed again, more angrily than the first time. "There is still no _proof_ that –"

"Do you think they've fooled me, then, Caius?" Aro interrupted. "Or perhaps that I wouldn't know my sister." The white haired ancient flinched, though Aro spoke calmly, and slightly amused. The Volturi leader turned back to me.

"Would you like to come back to Volterra with us?" He repeated.

"Yes," I answered, nodding. He waved me forward, and I walked across, towards the rest of the Volturi and him.

What happened next, I can't really say, because as I walked to the back of the group, near the wives, guilt overcame me. What if the truth _wasn't _enough? What if everyone died, except for me, who had left?

Luckily, I had no reason to feel guilty much longer, because soon I left, along with the rest of the Volturi and their guard. But then, I realized something. I wanted to tell the Cullens something. But I couldn't do that with out everyone else hearing… or could I?

_Edward!_ I screamed in my mind in an attempt to get his attention. _If you're listening, let everyone know I'll miss them, and thanks for letting me stay around and being so nice to me… Well, _I added as an after thought, _I guess not Rosalie. You can tell her I say thanks for not biting my head off. _

I wished that I could've read his mind, just to know if he'd heard me. Hopefully my mental scream helped.

I really would miss the Cullens, but part of me was glad to be going to Volterra. Perhaps Aro was right. Maybe I was Didyme, even though that wouldn't make any sense. But no matter if I was or not, part of me was practically screaming '_I'm going home_'.

**A/N: So… Review? Please? There's still more… And it'll be up quicker if I get reviews. **


	8. Seventeen

**A/N: Yup, we're getting into the good stuff. But, Sam, who exists in my mind, doesn't like to talk about when she was first with the Volturi. She was human, everyone else was a vampire, and Marcus really didn't like her, and tried to avoid her. Basically, she was a loner for a long time. So we're going to skip over that boring crud and get to the **_**really**_** good stuff (in my opinion, at least). **

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine. **

"Happy birthday, Sammy!" Two voices happily exclaimed from my door frame.

"Thanks guys," I said, putting down the book I had been reading and sitting up on my bed, my legs crossed. Scarlett came forward, holding a wrapped box and another package, looking as if it were soft, and Lily came in behind her, carrying a smaller box. Scarlett set down her presents in front of me, and Lily did the same.

"Open it!" Scarlett said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Scarlett, give her a second. She's not going to be able to open it the millisecond you set them down." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah," I added. "Some of us are still human. Most humans aren't lightning fast, you know." My brunette friend frowned.

"Okay, so you and Lily _are_ right… but not for long!" She said, her smile returning. "You're seventeen today, right? You said you were going to be changed anywhere from nineteen to twenty one. So, that's, at earliest, two years left."

"But four at latest. So calm down, it's really not all that close."

"Whatever, Sam," Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Just open your presents."

I grabbed the smaller box first, which was covered in a plain blue wrapping paper, and took off the small make-shift card, also made of the wrapping paper, and read it.

_To Sam_

_From Lily_

I set it beside me, and unwrapped Lily's gift. There was an off-white box inside. So I took off the lid, revealing a grey heart-shaped locket with a stone on the front, which I was unable to identify, so the only things I could tell about it where that is was blue, and that it was also heart-shaped. I ran my thumb over one side, feeling the bumps of the pattern, and smiled.

"Thanks, Lily." I said, putting the necklace back in the small box, but neglecting to put on the lid, and stood up to give my black-haired friend a hug.

"You're welcome, Sam."

I picked up of Scarlett's presents, the one looking as if it contained clothes, wrapped in colourful wrapping paper proclaiming "Happy Birthday!" numerous times, with pictures of multi-coloured balloons. Still standing, I unwrapped it, and found I was right. Inside, there was a black dress with short sleeves. Inside the other box, there was a pair of black shoes.

"Thanks Scar." I said, hugging her.

"You're welcome," She said. "Now maybe you'll stop dressing like a hobo." I frowned, and she laughed.

"I'm joking. You don't dress that bad… much."

"Gee, thanks." There was a slight pause in the conversation when Lily jumped in.

"So, how are things with Marcus?" I sighed. The topic came up too much for my liking, even though that was only every few months or so.

"Remember when I was fifteen, and tried talking to him?" My friends nodded. "Well, it's worse than that now."

"Worse?" Scarlett questioned, shocked. "How can it be worse than when the anti-social vampire who _never_ talks or shows emotion growled at you? 'You're not Didyme, you shouldn't be here, blah blah blah.' " She mocked, only saying the basics of what he had said, and with much kinder words. "What's he been doing? Trying to murder you?"

"No, but it's gotten worse, trust me." I told the girls. "I can tell."

"No it hasn't." Lily inserted. "It's getting better." Scarlett and I sighed, relieved. Lily had a talent much like Alice's, but she couldn't _see_ anything. It was more of a feeling she'd get that something would happen, and it normally did. However, she couldn't see the specifics.

"Thank goodness," Scarlett said. "Murder really is the only thing that I can think of that'd be worse."

"If you say so, Lil," was all that I said, and there was another pause in the conversation.

"Well, it's late." Scarlett pointed out. "You should go to bed. We'll leave now."

"M'kay," I nodded, laying my presents on the floor beside my bed, disiding to put them away in the morning.

"Happy Birthday, Sam," Lily said as she shut the door behind the two of them.

"Thanks,"

I got a pair of pyjamas from my dresser, and changed into them. Then I got into bed, closed my eyes, and waited to fall asleep.


	9. You've Just Been Owned

**A/N: If you look on my profile, I have pictures of Sam's presents from the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and what's in quotes up until the –x-'s is off of SM's website under the Breaking Dawn FAQ.**

'_What happened to Marcus's wife?' I read off of the computer screen. I read the rest, extremely interested._

'_Once upon a time, a fairly young vampire (he had only been a vampire for a decade and a half) named Aro changed his young sister Didyme, who had just reached adulthood, into a vampire in order to add her to his growing coven. Aro always wanted power, and because he himself had a potent mind-reading gift, he hoped his biological sister would also be gifted in a way that would help him rise in the vampire world. It turned out that Didyme did have a gift; she carried with her an aura of happiness that affected everyone who came near her. Though it wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, Aro pondered the best ways he could use this gift. Meanwhile, Aro's most trusted partner, Marcus, fell in love with Didyme. This was not unusual; given the way she made people feel, lots of people fell in love with Didyme. The difference was that this time, Didyme fell in love herself. The two of them were tremendously happy. So happy, in fact that, after a while, they no longer cared that much about Aro's plans for domination. After a few centuries, Didyme and Marcus discussed going their own way. Of course, Aro was well aware of their intentions. He was not happy about it, but he pretended to give his blessing. Then he waited for an opportunity to act, and when he knew he would never be found out, he murdered his sister. After all, Marcus's gift was much more useful to him than hers had been. This is not to say that Aro did not truly love his sister; it's just that a key part of his personality is the ability to destroy even what he loves in order to further his ambitions. Marcus never found out that Aro was responsible for Didyme's death. He became an empty man. Aro used Chelsea's gift to keep Marcus loyal to the Volturi, though not even Chelsea's gift could make Marcus show any enthusiasm for it' I finished reading. _Ugh_, I thought. _That's awful_._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I woke up, blinking sleepily. I felt lazy, and stayed in bed for a few more minutes although I was awake, but my mind was racing. I had almost forgotten about one important thing.

I was Didyme, I was almost 100 percent sure, and everyone else seemed to be positive. So it made very little sense that one of the things I had forgotten about for so long had such a huge impact on me. As soon as I realized it, I was extremely glad that Aro had never read my thoughts, as when he wanted to know something, I would tell him out loud. If he knew that I knew that he had murdered Didyme…. I shivered, and got up to prepare for the day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh! I _so_ _owned_ you!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up and down, pointing at Scarlett.

"Lils, we're playing go fish, and you took my four. It's not a big deal." Scarlett said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Got any eights?" Lily asked as she sat back down on the floor.

"Go fish," Scarlett smiled. They went on playing for a while longer until Lily slapped her cards down on the floor, and turned to me.

"Okay, Sam, you haven't said anything for hours unless you've been directly asked. What's wrong?" She demanded._ Lily, I just remembered that my brother murdered me, and he might kill me if he found out that I knew._ That didn't quite work.

"Nothing," I lied quickly. I wasn't going to tell them the truth. All it would take was Aro's hand brushing against theirs in a hallway, and they, and me, would be dead.

"You're lying." Scarlett narrowed her red eyes.

"No, I'm not."

"_Yes,_ you _are_, Sam. And we'll find out eventually." Lily said.

"Eventually, maybe," I began, worried. I hoped that it was one of the rare times she was wrong. "But not now."

My friends rolled their eyes, and continued their game, seeming distracted, while I started thinking again. How long would it be before Aro found out?

"It's getting closer." Lily suddenly announced.

"What's getting closer?" Scarlett asked, confused.

"I don't know, exactly, something with Sam and Marcus. Remember on Sam's birthday, what I said then? Her and Marcus' relationship is going to get better. I think that might be it."

"You know, if anyone other than you said that, I would think they were nuts." Scarlett commented.

_Wonderful,_ I thought sarcastically, _So Marcus stops hating my guts right when I'm this close to dying. _


	10. Ping! Ping! Ping!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I know I'm a bad person.**

**I just wanted to let you know that I probably won't be able to get another chapter up until sometime in August at earliest. I have a church camp to go to, and then my grandparents, my cousin and I are going to go camping, see some family I don't think I've ever met before, and do a bunch of other stuff. Then I go camping again. But, then my brother and I have our birthdays in August, but at the start and end of the month, so, yeah. **

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my grandpa. Yes, I know everyone's all, "What the heck?" But, my grandpa's awesome enough to read my fanfiction, even though he's never read Twilight. And because he asks me a lot if I've updated yet, and then I feel bad because I haven't, so then I go work on it a little. So, you should thank my grandpa, because I probably wouldn't have gotten my lazy bum writing if he hadn't kept reminding me.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. I only own Lily, Scarlett, and Sam. The lyrics at the end of Marcus' POV are from Within Temptation's "Forgiven".**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Marcus' POV**

Everyone acted like Samantha was Didyme, as if they didn't know that it couldn't be true. Things like that don't happen; Samantha was just a girl who happened to look like my Didyme. They weren't they same, couldn't be the same; because Didyme, dear, sweet Didyme, was dead.

_Or, at least, I thought._

I angrily pushed that thought away, half disgusted that I could think that. No matter how much I missed her, my Didyme wouldn't come back. I closed my eyes in sadness.

_But she has. _

_No!_ I told myself. _She's gone!_

_Then why is she here?_

When I tried to tell myself otherwise, images of the girls, Samantha and Didyme, came behind my closed eyelids. I nearly gasped.

The two were shockingly similar. Everything was the same, expect for Sam had darker skin and blue eyes, where as Didyme's skin was pale and she had red eyes, that, I remembered, looked softer, kinder, then everyone else's frightening blood-red eyes.

But, although they might have looked alike, they were not the same. The dead can not come back. And my Didyme, sadly, was very dead. And no one could bring her back, just as I couldn't have saved her.

_**Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul**_

_**You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done is forgiven**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Sam's POV**

**Hey Scarlett.**

I was laying down on my bed, feet in the air and head towards the foot of the bed, with my laptop in front of me, and bored to the point I wanted to scream. Thankfully, a small _ping! _saved me from my boredom.

**Hey Sam. (: Aren't you able to come out yet? I haven't seen you in forever!**

I laughed softly to myself.

**Yeah, I am. But then I'd have to move, wouldn't I?**

**You're so lazy. **

Just as I was about to reply, another _ping! _left my fingers hovering above the keyboard.

**So, with all that time to yourself, have you thought about talking to Marcus?**

I frowned as I typed.

**No, I haven't. I haven't really thought too much about that for a while, actually. I mean, you know what happened last time.**

_**~x~**_

"_Marcus!" I called, running towards the cloaked man at the end of the hallway, who froze at his name. I had decided to talk to him. After all, I'd been in Volterra for years, but I'd never talked to Marcus._

"_What?" He snapped at me, spinning around to face me._

"_O-oh, w-well, I j-just –" I stuttered, not having expected him to be so angry._

"_Thought that I'd treat you like you're important, like everyone else does?" He interrupted. "Remember this – you're human, we're vampires. You are nothing more than food, no matter how others treat you. And," his voice became even harder, angrier, than it had been before, "you are _not_ Didyme. You don't belong here."_

_I had wanted to seem confident when we talked, since most people seem to want to be friends with confident girls. But traitor tears stung my eyes, ruining any illusion I might have kept. As the tears fell freely, I could think of nothing to do but to run away. So I did._

_**~x~**_

**Yeah, I do remember. But it's been two years. Maybe it's time to try again. **

"Pfft!" I snorted.

**Yeah, whatever. Anyways, we should do something. Could you grab Lily, and I'll meet you guys your rooms?**

**Sure. But, you aren't getting out of this. You know we're going to talk about it later.**

Without replying, I logged off and shut down my computer. Stretching, I stood up, and walked out of my room and down the many hallways until I approached the meeting place. I stopped and closed my eyes as I felt the cool night breeze that traveled in through the many large, glassless windows lining the side of the hallway that overlooked the garden. I breathed in deeply, and started to walk again, eyes still closed, when I bumped into someone, and bounced backwards a little.

"Oh, sorry," I quickly apologized, my eyes snapping open to see who I'd walked into. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp of mixed surprise and worry when I saw Marcus in front of me.

**A/N: If anyone can guess why Sam couldn't leave her room before this chapter, I'll dedicate the next chapter to them.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, since I haven't updated in so long. And I'll try to write the next one quickly. Reviews might help inspire me. ;)**


	11. Someone of Power

**A/N from now: Sorry I didn't get this up. I wrote it at the beginning of my trip, and now I'm back at home. So, I am really sorry. Anyways, you can read the chapter I've kept from you now.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Twilight, or any of the characters in this story except for Sam, Lily, and Scarlett.**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Sorry 'bout that." I murmured, looking down at my feet as I began to shuffle past him.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" Marcus mumbled after a pause long enough for me to have assumed he wouldn't speak. I jumped a little at his words, surprised.

"Oh, yeah," I blinked, confused as to why he was being nice to me. "I'm good."

He opened his mouth slightly, as if he were going to speak again, but then closed his mouth, nodded, and walked away. I watched him leave, still blinking more than normal, before I shook my head a little and kept walking towards Lily and Scarlett's rooms.

"Saaammmmm…." Someone whispered from around the corner to Scarlett's room. I slowly walked around it, jumped, and screamed as I saw Scarlett staring at me from a shadow, eyes wide, head tilted to the left and forward a little, with a creepy grin on her face.

Scarlett burst out laughing, as Lily stepped out from farther in the shadow, also giggling.

"That wasn't funny!" I choked out between giggles, which had burst out despite my efforts to frown.

"Oh, you know it was," Lily said. Both of my friends had stopped laughing, but they were still grinning. "Anyways, what are we gonna do?"

There was silence for a moment, during which we all thought, before Scarlett spoke. "How about a board game?"

The three of us looked at each other, Lily and I shrugged, and we headed off to find a game.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_I was standing in a stone room, in front of a window, which was more of a rectangular lack of stone in the wall. Rays of sunshine fell through the window and I was staring at the garden below. The smallest creak of the door alerted me to the man entering the room. Turning around, I smiled._

"_Oh, it's you." I said._

_'_Who is it?' _I thought._ 'I can't see anything. His face is blurred out.'

_Although I smiled, I felt fear. This man was dangerous. The blur of his face seemed to vibrate, and there was a high squealing noise. As I stumbled sideways, away from the window, and the man, I realized he was talking. Looking at him, I noticed that only his face seemed blurry, and I could see the rest of him perfectly, with the exception of his hands. But he was holding something, and it wasn't good – not for me, anyways._

"_W-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered, confused and scared. The man advanced towards me, and I knew that one of us would be dead soon. But I was unarmed, with no advantage over him, and I found myself unable to scream._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

I groaned as light shone brightly through the window behind Lily's bed, where I had slept after playing six board games and being to tired and lazy to walk back to my room. Grumpily opening my eyes, I saw Lily and Scarlett sitting on the floor playing cards.

"Good morning!" Scarlett greeted cheerfully, setting a card on top of a pile.

"G'mornin'." I grouchily replied.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Uh... Weird dreams."

"What about?" Lily piped up.

"We were in a go-cart trying to run over Felix because he stole Alec's pet fly." I lied quickly, and both my friends laughed.

"Okay then, Sam."

Scarlett and Lily talked as they finished their card game, and I pretended to listen, but I could only think about what I was going to do. I couldn't run from Aro, and I couldn't confront him, either.

If I wanted to be safe, there was only one thing I could do – I had to get someone else to believe me. It couldn't be Scarlett or Lily, it would have to be someone who people would trust. Someone with power.

Two names came to mind at that, and I was terrified at the thought of trying to convince either of them. If I didn't manage to do so, I would probably die. But if Aro killed Didyme, what would stop him from killing me? I would have to take a chance. But first, I would have to figure out who to ask, although neither of them would be easy to convince, and it wouldn't help that neither of them liked me much. But if either of them believed me, Marcus or Caius would be very helpful.


	12. Shadows

**A/N: I am really sorry! I'm just awful at getting stuff done. I promise I'll try harder to write more often. **

**But, guys, I only got one review for the last chapter. That's nine people who didn't review. I really would like if I got more reviews. **

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I had thought that I was doing a great job masking my nervousness while I thought how to talk to Marcus or Caius. And I was, at least, as far as most people could tell. But there are some people who just can't be fooled.

"What's wrong?"

I nearly jumped at the question. Marcus and I hadn't spoken since the night I went to go see Lily and Scarlett. I knew that I'd probably end up talking to him again, but I hadn't expected him to be nice twice in a row.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. Marcus looked at me, saying nothing, his disbelief practically radiating from him. "Really."

But I knew that he wouldn't believe me. My heart was pounding, and I was fairly sure he could hear it. It didn't help that I was more nervous than ever now. I could tell him, right then. But would that be a good idea? _If_ he believed me, he would be very, very angry. _No,_ I decided then, _I_'_ll tell Caius._

We stood there awkwardly for a while, neither of us saying anything. Eventually, I just walked away. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Marcus. But if I knew what was starting to happen, he wouldn't have been on my mind.

Because little did I know that someone was watching my every move, keeping a close eye on me in case I stepped out of line. Someone knew that I could hurt them, and they weren't about to let that happen. And I would have known that if I had seen the shadowy figure that had been listening turn the corner as I walked closer to where they hid.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**A/N: Yes, I know that was pathetically short. But, I am going to start working on the next chapter right after I upload this, and I'll make it longer. And I mean it this time. **

**But, once it's done, I'm going to post the next chapter once I have five reviews. Until then, I'll hold it captive. So, you should review, and I'll be happy. **


End file.
